


Run to You

by chaWOOPa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Lucretia Angst, M/M, Other, i am a slut for angst, listen my dudes i am sorry it is just... i have no real explaination, lup angst, sorta - Freeform, taako angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: A light in the roomIt was you who was standing thereTried it was trueAs your glance met my stare.But your heart drifted offLike the land split by seaI tried to go, to follow,To kneel down at your feet-------------------------So Lup meditated, focused herself on the stone walls beyond the umbrella, on the soft whooshing of Wave Echo Cave, on the voices of-voices. She was pulled out of meditation by voices in the room just before the one she rested in and something pulled in her chest. Emotion, emotion pulled in her chest.





	Run to You

For a long, long time, there was nothing. Lup was nothing, just a semi-conscious nothing drifting in a blackness shrouded with velvet curtains that she couldn't parse through or escape. The only thing keeping her whole was the memories she clung to of the people she loved that faded in and out of her awareness until she was more fluidity than person.

It was in this state that she found herself able to return her faculties, one by one. Slowly at first, and then all at once when she realized what she was. She could feel what the umbrella felt, could see what was around it, she could channel her power through the umbrella and it was like she was in a body again. Her power was limited to what the umbrella could handle, not that she was strong enough to cast anything yet anyway.

So she meditated, focused herself on the stone walls beyond the umbrella, on the soft whooshing of Wave Echo Cave, on the voices of-voices. She was pulled out of meditation by voices in the room just before the one she rested in and something pulled in her chest. Emotion, emotion pulled in her chest.

She wasn’t sure how long it had been since she had felt emotion as she heard the voices in the other room, three familiar and two not. She had been found! Her brother had found her! There was light in her chest, finally, and suddenly she wasn’t in darkness anymore. Her brother was there, right there in the doorway, a shining beacon of light and love. He had come for her, had loved and come for her.

He was older, he looked different, now. Subtly, such that only she would be able to see it, really, or someone who had loved him for as long as she had. He was harder, more closed off, more sad, less open. This was her fault, she told herself. But She was here now! He was here now, right in front of her, looking at her body, her umbrella, he would know that she was here and he would know he wasn’t alone!

Except his eyes slid right over her and something was off. Merle was saying something, was reaching for her and, no, she _needed_ her brother. Merle was fine but by gods she would have _Taako._ She would have her brother whether he would know her or not. Finally his hand made contact with the handle of the umbrella and she reached her hand up to meet his, wrapping her fingers around his, entwining their hands, whispering that she would never leave his side again as he pulled her away from her skeleton, away from her litch form.

He would never be alone again.

 

* * *

 

Over the months she was with Taako ( _He didn’t remember her, that became clear very quickly and very early. He didn’t remember her but Little Lucy did and she wasn’t sure why or how when Fisher was right there in front of them_ ) she found herself feeling more and more of what he felt and it was terrifying. She would spend months meditating and gathering energy, syphoning some off of Taako and Merle and Magnus and Lucretia when she could; gathering it from whatever source she could find.

Every time Barry made an appearance she screamed herself hoarse in her velvet prison, trying so hard to be heard. He was right there, the love of her life was right there and her brother was here too and her family was so close and yet so far. All of the pieces of the whole were gathered together in one place but the edges had been chipped. They had been filed away so they fit just a little too wrong and would never quite settle right until the missing edges had been found again. She wouldn’t rest until they had been found again.

 

* * *

 

There were so many battles. Too many, really, but Lup counted them all. She counted battles, spells, injuries, rolls, steps, bounces, skills, anything to keep her aware, keep her from losing herself. Her brother was out there, her lover was out there, her best friend and the only father figure who has stuck around long enough to love her were out there in that hell called wonderland and she was trapped. She was closed in by velvet curtains that she could rip and tear at as much as she wanted, she could scream and cry and burn those curtains until the ashes threatened to choke her and she would remain trapped in this room.

But Barry, _her_ Barry, _sweet, smart_ Barry finally broke them _out_ of that demented circle, but then Magnus was gone, and then _Taako_ was gone, but then they both were back. Things were too fast for her mind to keep up with in her state of panic until there was a concentration of energy behind her that she had only felt a few time before. She turned and prepared herself for the wave of energy that would come with whatever magic artifact her Umbrella had swallowed this time, but it never came. Instead another litch formed in front of her and suddenly she was calm again.

“Are you the one,” She started, voice a deadly mix of calm and anger as he tried to figure out where he was. “Who has been hurting my brother out there?”

“What-” He looked up at her and then scurried backwards as her hands lit on fire and she felt a surge of energy she ahdn’t felt in a long, long time. “I don’t… Where are we?”

“I’m going to kill you now,” She told him, and then she did.

He was gone before she was aware he was dead.

 

* * *

 

The hunger is here. She can feel it. She can see the storm in the sky above them, can feel the charge in the air that means The Hunger is about to drop in to find the Light. She knows exactly what it is looking for, knows when it will drop, knows who it will target first, and she is terrified. There is no way they are going to make it out of this alive.

Barry had lead her boys back to his lab ( _could he really call it that? A lab? It was nothing more than a glorified cave and the whole way there she screamed for him, desperately trying to get his attention, trying to tell him she was here, trying to make him see her while he could still know her until finally he couldn’t_ ) and then onto Lucretia’s Moonbase ( _Little Lucy what have you done?_ Lup keeps pacing and pacing until the floor would have ruts in it from the path she takes as she pulls at her scalp and desperately wishes she was out there with her brother, fighting inky black figures instead of crying tears made of the same air she has been built out of for ten years now. _You are so alone and for what? For a world to be destroyed? Or for all the bonds in it to be broken? This cannot be what you wanted._ ) Lucretia had caught them, or, most of them, had found them in the office with the smaller voidfish only just too late to stop them from remembering and then suddenly Taako _knew_ her. Suddenly he was staring at the Umbrella in his hands like it was going to bite him and she was screaming again because she was less substance than ever as she stretched her mind to the band on his head to try to tell him she was here but Something with a capital ‘S’ was keeping her out.

And now, Taako is looking at the Umbrella like it is the last thing he cares about in the world and there are tears in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks as he mouths “I found you” to her cloth prison and then suddenly his gaze is hard. His grip tightens and he is standing and she is pointed at Lucretia. (Lup understands his anger, she feels it in her bones because she too drifted for far too long alone with no way of getting home. She feels it but she also knows why Lucretia did what she did and she knows in her heart Taako won’t stay mad forever). Lucretia apologizes to Taako and to Barry, tells them she searched endlessly ( _In the end it was your seekers, Luce, who found me. In the end you did it, you solved the mystery of where i went in one way, you just never finished_ ). She cries because her family is almost all in one room except for the two who help it together on the worst years of their lives, she cries because she thinks both Magnus and Lup are gone, she cries because she thinks she will never see them again and for a moment, just a moment, Lup feels herself start to calm.

Then Magnus is back and with him comes The Hunger and it is time to _move_ or they will all be killed. Lucretia gets a moment with her family, just a moment, and then the real battle starts and her brothers and her lover and her sister and her fathers and more are fighting back to back against The Hunger again and it is all she can do to charge up her energy to cast a spell. With every blast of fire that Taako pushes out of her staff ( _This is for you, Lup,_ She hears him think and she tries to yell back, tries to scream that she can hear him, that she loves him, that she has been with him this whole time, but he just lets loose another blast of flame as her messages are stopped) she gains energy until she cannot hold it in anymore.

She loses contact with her brother but it doesn’t matter anymore, not this time, the next magic user to pick her up was enough, they tried to cast something weak, a level one spell but, no, she wasn’t having that. This was _her_ show now. Her fireball lit up the room and blasted her target back, sending heat off in every direction that she did her best to weave around friendlies, but a staff can only do so much before it was too much and she had to _know._

She whirled around to look at her brother, the shouts and sounds of battle lowering to a murmur as she focused in on his blank face. He had always been good at the pokerface, but his ears ( _Just like mine, down the to piercings and the way one is just a little shorter than the other_ ), his ears always gave him away. Right now, they were pointed straight up as he finally, finally found her.

And then everything was loud again as her prison broke in half and she could feel her connection to all the magic in the planar system return and it was _indescribable_. She was mist and smoke and she was weaving through the shadows of The Hunger, curling her finger and toes and digging her flickering form into the heart of the tendril threatening her family. Then she was Flames as an explosion rocked the room, tearing through The Hunger from the base of it’s single little claw all the up to the body of the beast, weaving masterfully around friend but not foe and she breathed it in for the first time in ten years as she finally became herself again.

To tell the truth, she had never really thought about what she would say when she finally got to see her brother face to face again. In the split second between forming and turning to look at her brother, there were a million things crossing her mind ( _I was here the whole time; I never left you; please forgive me; i love you with all my heart; You are my heart, Taako, and I thought I had lost it_ ) but it all died as soon as they met eyes and she could see the tears already there (If Lup could cry as a Litch, she would have been bawling).

“You are dating the grim reaper!?” She went for instead, as she reached out incorporeal arms to embrace her brother, a promise unspoken between them as they came together. ( _When we win this,_ Taako thought at her, stopping as he let the tears flow and he grasped desperately at the air where her robes should be. _I know, I know Koko. When we win._ )

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics in the summary are Run To You by Pentatonix
> 
> I am so sorry, there is so so much angst in this, but Lup gets her family back and the rest is history, you know?
> 
> P.S. This has minimal editing, so be nice? <3


End file.
